Hunting the Dark Slayer: Mudro vs Raido
Sheathing his sword Mudro Uchiha headed out of the woods and got back on the trail and started heading back towards his village Konohagakure As the evening settled and the soft look in the sky slowly gave way to the moon taking its place. Raido was ready to leave the Leaf village. Raido once called this place home, but this was back when he was a child, since then the Leaf had become a hot spot for trouble. Something Raido went to great lengths to avoid , especially with her lurking around here. Raido gulped as he began to try to make his track. His recent return to the village caused quite the commotion. Which of course led to him being found by Kohana Uzumaki. This caused her to pack her things and make her way toward Yamagakure, Raido s beloved village. "Man with her around she will cramp my style but if I leave now and keep my chakra low, she can't sense me but I can sense he"r Raido said to himself as he laughed at his simplistic plan. As Raido made his away to the point the village was just barely in sight he sensed the dukkha of another person in the distance, however this dukkha seemed small, but vibrant. "There is someone up ahead, but they dont really seem like some on in tsuki no ai, unless they started recruiting kids or something". Nah, I can't picture Fa' rao letting kids in that group, besides he hates children, dogs and sunlight anyway. Raido laughed as he directed his joke toward Yama. Raido if you took the same amount of effort into your fights and studies as you do your jokes you could be one of the greatest shinobi, but you rather wallow in being adept, rather than being great. Yama said unfazed by this behavior of Raido. In traveling together for months he had come to expect this from the uchiha. Mudro suddenly sensed an extremely strong chakra but didn't recognize it but continued on his way hoping if he ran into the stranger he'd be able to ask him about the Dark Slayer Now Yama, if I did that I would be a dull boy, all work and no play, who likes a person like that. Raido said as he fstopped to feel that small dukkha level approaching. "Oh Raido your going to have a blast with this one" Yama said out loud by accident. Oh really care to share as to why, or are you just gonna be stingy and not share the dessert with me. Raido Said as he awaited the follow up. "Silent treatment eh well I guess will find out when this person gets here" Raido said as he slwoly sauntered with his usual cool persona. Mudro turned his to the side and said "What kinda animal is that??an ugly wolf?" Raido was talking to Yama til he finally looked forward and realized the young teen was in the middle of the path who was awkwardly looking at him. "Well that explains why the dukkha was rather faint, the kid is still young, his suffering hasn't really matured yet". Raido said stroking his hairless chin, as he awaited for Yama to make a guess as well. Well he is a the Tender age, but ill leave it up to you what course of action you will take here Raido. Yama said as he retreated back into Raido's soul. "Sup Kid", Raido X said as the distance between the two finally reached its minimal stage, sauntering up with his hands in his pocket. His stature fulling showing, at 6ft 4in 220lbs Raido was by no means a man of small stature, he easily towered over allies and opponents. Strangers as well. Mudro took a step back due to Raido's intimidating stature but got up the nerve to say "I'm Mudro, Mudro Uchiha, and i'm looking for the Dark Slayer, have you heard of him?" This situation was damn near laughable for Raido on two folds. The 1st this kids was an uchiha, one of Raido's clan brothers. ALso that he was rather young even younger than Shirayuki Uchiha. She possibly was a bit older than him. The 2nd was this kid was looking for the Dark Slayer, clearly this kid did not know that the man before him was the famed Dark Slayer. His misinformation could be Raido's gain. "Dark Slayer", Raido said to himself as he took one hand out his pocket, and folded his arms. Now where have I heard that before Raido feigned ignorance. Raido was pretty good at looking the other way, it showed in his conversation with this kid before him. Well Ive heard stories about him, but you know what they say, believe half of what you see, and none of what you hear. Raido said as he held his laughter in check. The so called Dark Slayer killed my father and for that i can never forgive him that's why i'm training to defeat him" Raido was taken aback. kill? he only killed when he had too. Which was mostly Tsuki no Ai and a few of Fa' raos followers. Maybe it was one of them. Well with a name like Dark Slayer, that's to be expected, but to be honest I am looking for him to. He killed my someone very important me, and I have spent the last few years attempting to find him, but he is hard to find. I just checked Konoha, and I came up empty handed, so let me save you that search. Raido said as he was still laughing at the current situation, but not at the fact he turned a child into a orphan, but he couldn't figure out who it could have been. Trust me i already know he's not in Konoha, I love there, I was just coming back from training and learning a new technique with my sword" Mudro said smiling putting his hand on his sword "HA you love the hidden Leaf village, you must be a konoha shinobi for sure", Raido laughed among the diffusion of this conversation. "I think its okay, but I personally just like the food and the women". "The sights aren't that bad either if you can time it right". Raido said beginning to study this young man, he had a unique profile, and it slightly reminded him of his brother. Then again Raido also took note that all uchiha looked the same to him anyway..... "So kid tell me just who was your father, if you don't mind me asking that is". Raido inquired, the kids face reminded him to much of someone but he couldn't put his fingers on it. If he could just maybe see who his parent were it might make this a bit easier to discover. The women are extravagant especially the one's around my age. My father's name was Takenshi, Takenshi Uchiha" Mudro said sizing up the man in front of him. Apparently Raido's hearing was bad in his young age, maybe he should cease using that technique that damages the ears because clearly he could not hear that well. He may have been able to doubt his hearing, but his comprehension worked quite well to his his dismay. All of a sudden this was no laughing matter, the joke was up and shit just got real. Raido was in an utter confusion of this. Takenshi never told him he had a son, Raido would have never slayed his brother had he made this situation known, but now here years later Raido stands in front of the very offspring of his brother. Then again who could blame him, Raido's idea of a family was but broken glass on the floor, scattered shards in the wind that drifted in the gusts of time, and became nothing to him. There was no witty comeback, no smart remark not even a half-ass joke from Raido, the man who proudly called himself the dark slayer. Now he faces the reality of him living up to his name. the Dark Slayer. As a veteran shinobi Raido kept his face void of emotions, and played it safe in the midst of this unfortunate revelation. "Kid im sorry I think I left my good ears in bed this morning, now wh-who did you say your father was"? Raido asked again to sure he meant someone else, anyone but his brother. "Ya you look like your gettin older may need to get some hearing aide's" making his smart-ass remark, then said in a serious tone "His name was Takenshi Uchiha" Raido face returned to his usual cooler than ice persona when he heard the kids witty comeback. Raido had to chuckle himself, that someone was even bold enough to try to engage him in of all thing verbal warfare. "Your way out of your league if your trying to go one on one with the great one in terms of comebacks" Raido said as his flippant tone set right back in his voice. Then like a ton of bricks it finally hit him, this kid didnt realize that Raido was an Uchiha to, hell due to changing his name Raido could almost forget he was an uchiha. The change to X became apart of him, the term Raido X made it almost seem like he had no family name, just the way he liked it. "Well I have heard of the man, the Shadow lion he was once called". Raido surmised placating his information carefully, to make sure he didn't say to much or to little."How long ago has it been since he was killed, was it recent or much further back". Raido asked as he stroked his chin. It's been about 12 years and ive been training with my sword *puts hand on sword* for about 10 yrs now all i really remember was Rogen Toriyama and Yasuki Hatake coming to tell me that he was killed, and they've both trained me ever since then" said mudro in a serious tone "Now this wasn't making sense at all" Raido said to himself, "he knows both Rogen and Yasuki". Raido said to himself as he tried to rummage through his memories. Didn't Yasuki know that I am the Dark Slayer, or was he not around when I got that nickname. Speaking of Yasuki Raido hadn't seen him since right that meeting a year ago. Talk about the time passing Raido thought about how many things have transpired since then. "I dont even remember the last time I even saw anyone from the Black Knights at all". This conversation was going in the weird direction for Raido, This kid was alot closer to meething the Dark Slayer than he thought or imagined, but Raido was determined to play it off some more to get some answers. Takenshi vanished for quite some time, and while Raido managed to uncover a few of his exploits, it didn't span to the amount of years he was MIA. Raido needed more answers, so he needed to provide more questions. "Nice blade there kid, reminds me of my own" Raido said as he showed his hip to the kid, his remodeled Yorukaze resting proudly on his hip in its greatly modified sheath. "You must be a decent swordsman I take it, but if Takenshi was your father, who was your mother". Raido asked as he removed his hand from the sword. My mother died giving birth to me so i wasn't fortunate to meet her, but the unfortunate thing is that i wasn't gifted with the Uchiha's Kekkai Genkai the Sharingan so to account for that increasing my speed, stamina, and becoming an expert with weapons is the way to make up for it, and i will say ive gotten pretty good at it" Mudro said with his head lowered. The more Raido dove deeper into the mystery of his brother checkered past it seemed the more he became lost. With the mother dead Raido had next to zero means of tracing his brother whereabouts, however that doesn't mean he should leave this situation empty handed, there was always something to be learned here. "Ah Sharingan is overrated, its just a tool whose power depends on the user". Raido said as he made no mention of him once possessing this accursed dojutsu. "Its no different from those swords of yours in the bigger picture". "Where did you learn your swordsmanship from since you claim to be becoming an expert". Raido asked to see if in fact his brother trained him. In the years Raido saw Takenshi train he not once saw that man wield a sword, unless it was when everything feel apart. no Takenshi just tought me how to utilize the fire release, i went to the land of Iron and trained under the samurai" Mudro said. "Samurai"? Raido said in a low dissapointed tone. Lost in translation of this current predicament Raido contemplated showing the kid the truth, that He was Takenshi's brother. Making Raido his uncle, and worst of all the Dark Slayer happens to be your uncle, who slayed his brother, the young mans father. Raido was a lot of things, but cruel was not one of them. There was no sense in revealing the truth as it is now. "If I tell this kid I am the Dark Slayer, he will no doubt try to fight me. To fight a child would bring no challenge much less any fun, so lets just "skip" the fine print details". Raido said among his thoughts. Seemingly convinced with his new decision. "Well then I happen to be and adept Fire Release user myself, I have time, why don't you show me just exactly what he taught you". Raido said. He would use this as a formality of testing out the kids prowess. "He seemed to be more based on a swordsman than an actual ninja, but I know Takenshi didn't just leave the child out here naked of any ninjutsu". Raido said to himself as he stepped back giving Mudro room to use his jutsu. Mudro saw a good size boulder not far away from the two and decided he'd destroy it so therefore he jumped up and used Fire Release: Ballistic Dragon on the boulder destroying it. "The move of our Forefathers", and at such a young raw age, I didnt even use that move at his age". Raido said to himself impressed with the showcase. Raido thought about showing off his prowess with the jutsu, but it would only give away his identity, so he decided to show another. "Nice move there kid, your father would be proud of your execution of that move". Raido said as he clapped his hands. Now let me show you one of mine. Raido jumped greats heights into the air, and as he did kneading chakra within his stomach, he released a gargantuan fireball that pulverized to the ground, as it did, a tidal wave of flames engulfed the area, where Mudro attacked the boulder. The area was completely smoldered as smoke rose from the ground, wriggling free and traveled toward the sky. Mudro whistled and said "woow i gotta learn that move! I also have lightning release" as he pulled his sword and charged it with lightning chakra I possess that as well Raido said looking to lower the level of awkwardness in this conversation. Since his blade was remodeled, and completely upgraded since his fight with Takenshi the kid wouldn't recongize this was the blade that slayed his father. Raido removed his Yorukaze from his sheath, showing off its unique blade which sported a unique and trademark blood red hue. The sword as a keepsake of his families, meant to be passed down when the next person was of age. As of now th sword belonged to Raido who made some serious changes to the blade. He charged the blade up using his Proficiency with the Lightning Release, as yellow lightning coursed around his blade. Nice blade, i haven't developed my lightning techniques yet but i will!!" Mudro said with determinitation in his eyes and voice "All in time", Raido said as he resheathed the blade in a cool fashion, finishing with a commanding clunk sound. "Practice makes perfect, although there is no such thing as perfect you keep working at it, and you'll be damn close enough". Raido said as he placed the trademark Okatana back on his hip. "Any other styles you possess talent in or was that it?" Raido said swiftly. The Kinjutsu techniques are pretty awesome if i do say so myself :D" Mudro said with a big grin on his face as he sheathed his own katana. "You possess Kinjutsu techniques at your age, thats kind of dangerous considering your still young". "Mind elaborating on just what kinjutsu you have, for a fellow such as myself". Raido X said kindly. Raido knew there was no way this kid would figure out his indentity, and decided before any close calls he should just dip off. Mudro sheathed his sword and focused, he opened his eyes and said "make a clone so i can show you the power of the strike and make it just stand there but be one of the sturdiest clones you got" Raido stood unfazed by the kids bragging of his ability to use forbidden techniques. Raido acquired a few himself, and they had very dangerous effects to those who fell victim to them. However his only clone move was far to distinct and unique. Since they were not clone, but rather twins of himself meant to store up chakra. That being said Raido covered for it in a unique way. "Clone? I dont use cloning techniques, they are useless and real men dont need clones. Raido X said knowing damn well he was lying and that he used clones in the past to survey and opponent. Why don't you show me on one of those tree's over there,a tree is much stronger and sturdier than any clone". Raido X said smoothly and rather wittingly. With a blink of an eye, Mudro appeared on the other side of the tree sheathing his sword with the handle hitting the sheath and what appeared to have sliced the first tree but turned around and started to walk towards Raido as the remaining trees behind the first one started to fall from the Kuzuryūsen